Khezu
Khezu is a species of wyvern that live in the cold dampness of caves. Their sickly white flesh is very moist, which keeps the creature's skin from drying. Living in dark caves, the Khezu's eyes have regressed greatly, though it is made up for with their superb sense of smell. A layer of fat helps to keep them warm and prolong their time without eating, as there is not much life roaming in the Khezu's choice habitat. Although the Khezus are cave dwellers, they go out if they please, or if food inside grows too scarce. Juvenile Khezus are called whelps. A Khezu's body has internal organs that spark electrical currents through its body. Khezus are able to grapple onto the ceiling to investigate the area. Khezus can not only manipulate lightning to send currents across the floor, but can shield itself in it. Khezus are very weak to Fire Elemental weapons. The most sensitive part on their body is their neck.In Monster Hunter 2, the Khezu gained the ability to leap at the hunter while generating its signature electrical field. The habitat of the Khezu consists mainly of caves with active sources of water. However, this is typical only in high humidity areas, such as swamps, jungles, and the like. It seems, however, that the Khezu only lives part of the year in these warmer areas, and migrates to the much colder mountains during the breeding season. It is there that the Khezus lay their eggs in the shed skins of Kushala Daora, which migrate there regularly. The saliva of Khezu have a strong acid which can burn the floor of caves and deliver huge damage to hunters. They also possess a powerful scream which without proper protection, can actually delay a hunter long enough to be hit by its next attack which is usually fatal when the Khezu is enraged. One must be care to avoid Khezu's electric leap as a hunter would usually land near the Khezu who will almost always initiate his electric shield which would finish off the rest of the hunter's health the moment they stand up. If a hunter finds himself to close to a Khezu who is about to use it's electric shield and cannot run away it should be noted that this attack can be blocked by normal weapons with a guard ability. =The "Missing Link"= Due to the Khezu's unique body structure, it's been difficult for researchers to pinpoint exactly where the Khezu fits in the evolutionary paths of wyverns. Its fairly obvious that they are not part of the bird-wyvern or piscine orders, but it doesn't fit well into the order of true wyverns, either. It has recently been more regarded as a survivor of the link between true wyverns and pseudo-wyverns, albeit a highly specialized one. This conclusion arose from its ability to travel faster on all fours than on its two primary legs, as well as its wing structure (which is smaller and much thicker than most true wyverns). However, this information has yet to reach a factual basis, so other theories as to the Khezu's place are still plausible as well. =Mating ritual= With custom firmware, and a japanese version of monster hunter freedom 2 (Monster hunter portable second) it is possible to run a hack that will allow you to see a khezu mate, however because this part of the game in unfinished only one khezu can take part. Although there is no actual nudity or sex, it is assumed that this was removed because of it's X-rated nature, alternatively some people speculate that it was left out as it would create too much confusion as to the life cycle of the khezu as it would presumable give birth to live young as opposed to other wyverns that lay eggs. The programming for this is completely left out in the european and north american versions of the game. On certain forums it has been suggested that this is infact an attack that was left out of the game. Category:Monsters